Raising Angel: Volume One
by Evil Phoebe
Summary: Angel gets turned into a 3 year old due to a spell gone wrong and Spike has to baby-sit. Throw Angelus and a new character into the mix and problems are bound to happen.The first in a series. R&R.Flames are welcome. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Chaya, they all belong to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer creator Joss Whedon.  
  
Summary: A little fic I created while watching "The Red Balloon" in French class. Angel is turned into a 3-year-old and Spike gives him a red balloon, while Angelus tries to sleep in the other room. Strange I know, but hey why not!? If you've read my other fic One Big Happy Family then you know that Angelus and Angel are in separate bodies. R&R FLAMES are welcome.  
  
A massive oak door with Celtic carvings adorning it burst open and a small brunette boy with big chocolate eyes ran into the living room.  
  
"Angel, get back here!" the blonde teenager called from the doorway. "Angel, stop it! You're going to break something!" she yelled as he went out of sight; then a loud crash was heard.  
  
Spike and Angelus ran into the living room to see what caused the crash. They're stunned by what they find, a three- year- old version of Angel sat on the ground, surrounded by what was left of the lamp and the coffee table.  
  
"What's going on?!" Angelus asked, alarmed by the sight in front of him.  
  
"Chaya, why is Angel a three-year-old?" Spike asked as he laughed at his grandsire.  
  
Angel got up and started running around again, breaking another lamp. Angelus glared at the smaller version of Angel.  
  
"Well, you see, that's just it; I'm not sure." Chaya began.  
  
"Why exactly aren't you sure?" Angelus wanted to know as he watched Angel continue to break things. "You know the potion I was working on?" The vamps nodded. "Angel volunteered to test it. When I threw the potion, there was a bright light and then, poof he was three!!" Chaya said, emphasizing the poof with her hands.  
  
"You know how to reverse it, right, cause I don't baby-sit." Angelus stated simply.  
  
"Well, can you two watch him while I get the right ingredients so I can work on reversing it?" Chaya asked walking out the door. "Bye, have fun and don't let him in my room!"  
  
The second that 'baby' Angel heard the door click he started crying. Angelus growled at the smaller- souled vamp.  
  
"Take care of it; I'm going to sleep!" Angelus ordered his grandchilde.  
  
"He's your other half! You take care of it!"  
  
"Yes, but you act his age. Now, go deal with him before I get angry!" He slammed the door.  
  
"You're hard enough to please when you're 245. Now you're worse...damn toddlers!" he grumbled to the 'younger' vampire.  
  
Spike picked up his grandsire and took him into the kitchen to put a band- aid on his bleeding finger, quieting him a little.  
  
"There you go, lil' bit. All better." Spike said, throwing away the band- aid wrappers.  
  
He turned to look at Angel who was still crying. He had an idea to cheer him up and provide himself with entertainment.  
  
"Wait right here, bit; I'll be right back." Spike instructed as he ran into his room.  
  
He came back out carrying a bag of balloons and helium, and he began to fill a red balloon with helium.  
  
"Here you go, Angel. Why don't you go show Angelus your pretty balloon?" Spike suggested to the bright-eyed child. "This should be fun."  
  
Carrying his new red balloon, Angel skipped happily into Angelus' darkened room. He jumped on the bed causing the older vamp to stir. Then he crawled up to Angelus' face.  
  
"Look!" Angel screamed, stuffing the balloon in Angelus' face.  
  
"What the hell!" was Angelus' response as he popped the balloon.  
  
At seeing his balloon in pieces on the bed, Angel started to cry and ran out of the room. Angelus went back to sleep. Spike saw Angel coming, so before he reached the kitchen, Spike came out with another balloon, this time a green one.  
  
"Here, Angel, have another one." Spike gave him the balloon to stop the crying, but annoying Angelus was also a good thing.  
  
Angel once again took his balloon into Angelus' room where it got popped. He came back to the kitchen and got another. This cycle continued for a good hour or two. Each time he had a different colored balloon.  
  
"Ok; that's it!!" Angelus said, irritated at the entire situation. He grabbed the balloon from Angel's hand and read, "CONGRATULATIONS IT'S A GIRL! What the hell?!!"  
  
"YAY!" happy that Angelus didn't pop the balloon.  
  
Angelus just stared at Angel and watched him run into the kitchen. He followed the young vamp, only to find Spike sitting on the floor, surrounded by balloons.  
  
"SPIKE!!!" Angelus spat out angrily, at the vamp who was currently trying to blow up a balloon unsuccessfully.  
  
"BLOODY!!" Spike exclaimed as he snapped his head to face Angelus, narrowly missing a chair being thrown at him.  
  
"Sometimes I question your sanity; William. Trying to get killed?"  
  
"NO...what would make you think that?" He backed away from Angelus, not entirely trusting him with a broken chair leg.  
  
Angelus continued toward Spike. Angel popped out from under the table grabbed the chair leg from Angelus' hand, and ran out of the room. The second Angelus turned to catch Angel; Spike ducked under the sink, not noticing his coat tail sticking out of the door.  
  
"Oh come now, William, we going to play hide and seek?" Angelus mockingly walked over to the sink.  
  
Seeing the tail of Spike's coat hanging out of the door, he grabbed it, stuffed it in the garbage disposal, and flipped the switch on just as the front door opened.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Spike yelled as his coat turned to shreds. "You BASTARD!!!"  
  
"You deserved it, William," Angelus stated calmly. "Besides, you can get a new one."  
  
"NO I bloody well can not! This has sentimental value!"  
  
"Just because you killed..."  
  
"Who died? What the hell happened to your coat?!" Chaya asked entering the kitchen, directing the last question to Spike.  
  
"Angelus stuck it in the garbage disposal!"  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because Spike was being annoying..."  
  
"How was that?"  
  
Before Angelus could answer, Angel ran around the corner, handed Chaya a red balloon, then walked over to Spike for another one.  
  
"Oh, I get it now," Chaya realized what had gone on while she was gone. "That would explain all the pieces of balloons on Angelus' bed."  
  
"Ok, now that that's cleared up, what's going to be done about it?" Angelus asked looking to Chaya for an answer.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, except for telling Spike not to do it again."  
  
"Ok enough with the scolding me; I'm not the child here." Spike said looking at Angel clinging to Chaya's leg.  
  
"Speaking of the snack- size Angel, did you get what you needed for the reversal?"  
  
"Yep, but may I remind you I'm making this up as I go along," Chaya reminded. "I don't know if it will work or not." "Are you telling me he could stay this way?" Angelus asked.  
  
"Yep," Chaya replied as she walked to her room carrying Angel.  
  
"I would rather have him full grown than a three- year- old forever!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
Three hours and five trials later, they were ready to try one last time to return Angel to his original age...245 years.  
  
"Ok. This is the last one, people. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will," Chaya stated, "or at least not right now."  
  
"That's bad...right?" Angelus said.  
  
"Well yeah, unless you enjoy Angel as a three- year- old," Chaya remarked, "cause I have school, so you'll be baby-sitting."  
  
"What?! Why do I have to baby-sit?!"  
  
"Knowing you, Angelus, I'll end up baby-sitting the lil' bit, not you!" Spike declared.  
  
"Yeah, cause you know me so well, Spike. You'll teach Angel bad things, so you really shouldn't baby-sit."  
  
"OH, and you'd do SO much better!"  
  
"Okay, boys let's stop the bickering shall we?" Chaya interrupted, "Can we continue?"  
  
"Yes," both 'boys' agreed.  
  
"OK. Here we go...again." she threw the potion at Angel's feet.  
  
There was another big flash of light and a bunch of smoke. As the smoke cleared Angel could be seen once again.  
  
"Nope. That one didn't work." Spike said.  
  
"Thanks, 'Mr. States the Obvious'," Chaya retorted.  
  
"So what's next?" Angelus asked.  
  
"Find a day-care center close to the house," Chaya stated.  
  
"What!?" the vamps exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I don't really think either of you are up to baby-sitting for a long period of time!"  
  
"Why not!?" Spike asked.  
  
"You're both bad influences on an impressionable child."  
  
"Hey, we're not that bad!" Spike argued.  
  
"It's fine by me," Angelus added. "Besides, I'd rather not be up all day."  
  
"What is he talking about?" Spike asked.  
  
"Thank you Angelus." Chaya said, ignoring Spike's question.  
  
"You're welcome. Now I'm going to get some sleep before night fall,"  
  
"HELLO!" Spike yelled. "Would you answer my question!"  
  
"Well, you'd have to be up during the day and then we'd have to go on patrol so you know." Chaya said.  
  
"Oh...well then; I'm off to sleep."  
  
"OK. Night you two," Chaya uttered chasing Angel into the bathroom to get him cleaned up for dinner.  
  
After cleaning all potion residues off Angel, Chaya led him into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm hungry!" whined the fatigued three-year-old.  
  
"Alright, Angel-cakes, what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"PIZZA!!!!"  
  
"What kind would you like?" already knowing the answer.  
  
"HAMBURGER!" he screamed.  
  
"Shhh, we have to be quiet or we'll wake the sleeping monsters." with an added humor Angel didn't understand.  
  
"K." he whispered.  
  
Half an hour later the pizza had been delivered and they began to feast.  
  
"Yuck. This doesn't taste very good," Angel complained.  
  
"Here, why don't you try it with this sauce," she poured pig's blood into a bowl.  
  
"You try it first and see if it tastes better," unsure of the strange liquid.  
  
"OK. Here we go," although her stomach was turning at the idea. She dipped her pizza and took a bite, "Mmmm...yummy."  
  
"Ooooh, gimme, gimme!" now convinced.  
  
"That was disgusting!" she mumbled under her breath. "Looks like he still needs blood."  
  
Once settled next to the television watching cartoons, Angel said he was really thirsty. Chaya went to the kitchen and tried to think of a way to make the blood thin enough that she could pass it off as kool-aid without losing all of it.  
  
"OK I know he's thirsty because of lack of blood, but seriously, what am I supposed to do about it...it's not like I can say 'oh here have some blood'," she decided. "And I'm talking to myself."  
  
As Chaya got out a packet of blood, a small blue cup, and a bendy- straw, Angelus and Spike walked into the kitchen. They watched as Chaya poured the contents of the packet into the cup and added the bendy- straw.  
  
"What are you doing?!!" Angelus wondered loudly.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, last time I checked you don't drink blood," Spike added with curiosity.  
  
"It's not for me, idiots, it's for Angel," she said. "Apparently even though he's human as a child, he still needs blood to survive."  
  
"Ok. I get that, but what's with the straw?"  
  
"Well, I was trying to come up with a way to get him to drink it, so I thought I'd make it look appealing to a child," she explained.  
  
"How are you planning on getting him to drink blood? It still looks like blood." Spike asked.  
  
"I was planning on casting a glamour on the blood to make it look and taste like kool-aid." She clarified.  
  
Before any more talk could continue, a shrill cry came from the living room.  
  
"I'M THIRSTY!!!!!"  
  
"I'll be there in a sec; I had to make some kool-aid," Chaya voiced soothingly to the irritated child on the couch.  
  
"Hey we're thirsty too!" Spike whined in his best child voice.  
  
"Here," Chaya said, handing the hungry vamps their packets of blood from the fridge. "I can't be mothering you two as well, ok? You're old enough to fend for yourselves."  
  
"Here you go, Angel-cakes. Sorry it took me so long, but we were out of your favorite kool-aid." She could be heard through the kitchen door fawning over the smaller vamp.  
  
"I wish she'd come back and wait on me for awhile; I'm feeling neglected," Spike whined to Angelus.  
  
"Shut up, William; and you say you don't act like a two- year- old," Angelus scolded, hitting him over the head.  
  
"OW!" Spike was about to complain again when Chaya yelled at them to cut it out.  
  
"Alright, but could you get Spike to hurry up and finish his breakfast so we can get to work?" Angelus declared as he was finished and waiting on Spike.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Spike said, coming out of the kitchen. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Peaches."  
  
"Shut it or I'll stake you when we get out the door,"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't dare! Your precious Chaya would get angry with you,"  
  
They were out the door and had started walking down the street before Angelus replied.  
  
"You forget that I'm not Peaches, but Angelus," he growled. "Besides, I could tell her you got dusted in a fight while we were on patrol."  
  
"You wouldn't,"  
  
"Oh, I would. I don't even like you."  
  
"Ha, funny." Spike chuckled.  
  
"I wasn't joking that the only thing keeping you alive was Dru," Angelus walked into a cemetery, passing Spike. With that, they continued the usually nightly patrol.  
  
Back at the house Chaya had finished giving Angel a bath and had him tucked in and almost asleep when the vamps came back, a few hours after they left.  
  
"Hey we're back!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Shhh!!! Do you want to wake Angel!" Chaya said in a hushed but stern voice as she popped around the corner.  
  
"Chaya?" came a drowsy voice from the darkened bedroom next to Chaya's.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Angel-cakes. It was just Angelus and Spikey coming home." Chaya said coaxing the child at the doorway back to his room.  
  
"They have to say goodnight first," he said firmly.  
  
"Ok. Anything else?" Chaya asked.  
  
"Yes; you have to tell me another bedtime story," he said pleading with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright, go back to bed and we'll be right there,"  
  
"K." Angel ran into his room and slipped under the covers.  
  
"G'night, lil' bit," Spike gave the child a hug.  
  
"Night," Angelus was captured in a bear hug before he could escape.  
  
"Alright, Angel-cakes, now lay back down," she tucked him in asking, "What story do you want to hear?"  
  
Chaya began to tell a tale about 'fairy tale' monsters, damsels in distress, and the knights in shinning armor that save them as Spike and Angelus listened from the doorway.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me if I should continue with the series. 


End file.
